


The King and His Servant

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, The paledream in this is very vauge tbh, but it gets better i pwomise, but welcome to the first tempink prompt set im posting from the main blog, i also hoped its realized these are prompts so they arent too many words long, kingdom au, yowch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: ""you bow before my throne, unaware that it was built on lies." Tempink, template worshipping ink unaware how ink is an emotionless jerk and making excuses for him no matter what and loving him unconditionally"- prompt friend





	1. A False Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""you bow before my throne, unaware that it was built on lies." Tempink, template worshipping ink unaware how ink is an emotionless jerk and making excuses for him no matter what and loving him unconditionally"
> 
> \- prompt friend

"You bow before my throne, unaware that it was built on lies." Ink says with a crooked smile, down at his new citizen of his creativity kingdom. Template seemed hurt and shocked by the king's words, but shook his head. This was his new hope, he had to be good in some way right? Why would he be king otherwise? Then again _he_ was king as well... But that was a fake, unspeakable kingdom. One of outcasts trying to rebel.

He may have been born into that kingdom, but it will never be his home. It was a place for people who wanted to destroy all forms of art. Just because something happened to the leader of the cult kingdom to make him angry for revenge. They dragged in others and took hostages.

The Kingdom of Destruction will never be real to Template, the Kingdom of Creativity was much more real and correct. Yet Ink seemed to deny that, but Template wouldn't let it go. "Yet you are better than-!"

"Error?" Ink said, his tone sour and sharp to Template, making the other flinch. "That's somewhat a lie, don't you think? I'm about as much as an ass as he is, people just lie and look up to me. Even you count as one of those." Template gave him a hard stare, but then shook his head.

"Your people are safe, and wanting to be here! You inspire people! There is no denying that!" Template argued, taking somewhat of a step as if to press his points. Ink laughed, amused by this, which made Template feel some slight physical pain.

"Yet you deny my points, but it does not make me any better of a person. You're bias. Honestly, with that in mind, my opinion says you're nothing better than the liars or Error." Ink's smile grew, also becoming more crooked as it does. Template felt like his soul would stop and shatter, and he would dust right in front of the king he believed in and loved.

Why did this have to happen? He had to be better than Error! Template looked up to Ink! He's an amazing guy! Yet... Some part of Template felt a decaying view on him. Why would he say something like that...?

Maybe he was having a bad day! Something must be not good with today! He had to believe that! Template won't give up on his hero! His inspiration!

"I still believe you are good! There's no way you're bad! People wouldn't follow then! You can't change my mind!" Template stood his ground, as firm as before, but an anxious feeling crept up when he finished his words. Ink seemed to be thinking, his devilish smile growing worse and worse over a long period of time.

"Is that so...?" Ink muttered, closing his eyes. He tapped his chin, lost in thought. Template nodded at first, but realized he wouldn't see it.

"Yes! It will always be so! You can't lie to me Ink!" Template added to his nod. Ink laughed again, a sly remark coming to his head. He couldn't help but say it, he had no soul to act like some filter for others.

"Isn't lying bad? I can't lie in your little imagination, even if I'm apparently trying to look bad to you, but don't only guilty people try to do that?" Ink tilted his head, staring down the black skeleton hard in the eyes. He quickly noticed when Template started to shake, the skeleton pushing up his glasses to hide it. In his mind, he tried to ignore the trembles.

"S-sometimes lying may be good!" Template stutters out. "You don't need to be guilty! I don't see why you would!" He didn't know what he was doing now, just blurring what comes to mind, and by Ink's look he was failing.

"Lying is negative, try again, but I guess I have to congratulate you for winning your first point with the guilty one. What's the score? You're losing right? Hm..." Ink was definitely doing this all on purpose, yet Template still refused to believe it. He was shaken up by it, like a storm tried to knock him down as if he was a tree. That storm would be Ink, and it's only getting more big and more windy.

"I-I've seen places lying can be alright..." Template mutters, clearly a blow away from giving up if it was aimed right. Ink, of course, did just that.

"From Error? Someone in his little kingdom? Don't they not contact with people outside by law, otherwise punished?" Ink definitely knew what he was saying, Template couldn't deny, but he felt the need to do so.

"That's not true-" Template was instantly cut off by Ink, watching as he slowly got up from his throne.

"Oh, but it is. They don't even pay their taxes, since they're still my citizen, just a crowd of rebels hiding." Ink walks over somewhat, watching the skeleton infront of him stare in shock. "You, Template, are in debt. Did you know that?" Ink tilted his head to play curious, yet Template just looked down.

"N-no..." Template mumbled, voice cracking as tears formed at the corner of his eye sockets. Ink chuckled lowly, lifting Template's chin, which made the other panic slightly.

"Of course, tax collectors stop coming to Error's domain of the poor long ago, because we knew we wouldn't get it out of them. They have to come to us to pay now, if they are willing to break Error's rules." Ink watched tears slide down Template's cheek as he spoke.

"What are you g-going to do since I'm in debt...? I have no money..." Template shook his head weakly, letting out a sniff that he wished was quieter. He swore he saw Ink's grin grow larger at the other, but it was already wide enough.

"I'll strike you a deal that'll be a game for me. You can be my servant and work for me for free, paying off your debt that way. Then, you can eventually realize how horrible I am. I'll be waiting for that time." Ink chuckled again, pulling away from the other to go sit again. He stopped though and looked over his shoulder when Template spoke.

"But... You're nice if you're giving me and chance and job like this... You could do anything worse..." Template mumbled out, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. Ink thought for a bit, before letting a sharp tone slip past his tongue.

"Then I'll make sure to make the job hell for you."


	2. Supposed Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Do I look like the kind of man who dies" set in the kingdom au wink wonk"
> 
> \- prompt friend

Ink was clearly not the best person, but that didn't stop Template. The king's first step of "hell" was to feed Template scraps of any meal, his excuse being that Template would have to work longer by using more money. It didn't bother Template though, even when it was announced.

"Only scraps." Ink says, his voice sounding cold as he offers Template a plate of bones, fats, and some meat. It was almost like he was a dog, but Template just casually took it. "That's not too horrible, right?" Ink continues with a small, evil smile.

Yet the other just shrugged. "It's food. Sure, a bit gross, but food!" Template smiled, making Ink's own smile quickly drop. "If you were trying this on purpose you'll have to try harder, if that doesn't already count as faking in some sense?" Template would obviously be hard to crack, for it was clear he was more serious about this now, having thought over it since the afternoon they met. All he did was lay on the floor of Ink's room that he was offered, and the nights would only be cold as he anticipated. Ink expected Template to act optimistic in the end, and that pissed him off when he did.

"Well usually people get upset unless they have been already starving." Ink states, giving a slightly disappointed look. Template's smile didn't loosen up at all. "I could feed you nothing." Template still shrugged, making Ink scrunch up his face in confusion.

"It happens when you were forced to face God yet walk the other way." Template says casually, making Ink slightly concerned on his motives and way of thinking. "We were taught that if it doesn't go your way, you make it, like a child might try by throwing a temper tantrum. The ones that believe it are immature, but sometimes it's for survival like that situation." Least it was still clear he held spite for his old "kingdom".

Yet maybe Ink underestimated what this kingdom of destruction was all about.

* * *

Ink thought over Template's words for the rest of the evening, and then the start of the next day. He definitely sounded like someone from the "kingdom of destruction", a person restricted by nothing in their eyes, yet he seemed to despise it since they met. He didn't really get how it was a possible mentality, even if he knew people disappear to them occasionally, probably like a hostage or prisoner. They wouldn't speak like no laws unless they liked it though, and like him escape as soon as they can, but he didn't even seem brainwashed either.

Ink found himself in the record room of the castle, which held tons of information based around trading and Ink's people, with occasional war records. One of the organizers bowed when he walked in, Ink just reacting by calling out Template's full name. The organizer nodded his head and walked off, only to come back with a shake of his head.

"No one goes by that name, your majesty." He said, slightly sounding in fear, but Ink was only paying attention to the answer itself.

"What do you mean? I doubt it's fake, I would know." Ink thought for a bit after he said that. It really could be, but should it matter whether it's fake or not? Ink didn't think so, but also didn't know why he was in here to start.

"It's just not a name in the records. I, however, found similar family names." The organizers handed over the papers he had. "This man went missing over twenty-five years ago." Ink looked at the papers, only fot realization to hit when it clicked in his head that he looked somewhat similar to Template.

Born in may be a different story, which means however he was never a registered citizen to even get taxes.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Template had been directed to a more training based place of the castle's open outside area. Before he found himself lost in the gardens, just spending his day wandering. Walking into a place with dummies and weapons admittedly made him nervous with past memories, but ultimately he kept himself walking. No one said this would be new to him anyways.

Template eventually found Ink waiting for him, a big smile across his face. It was obvious he has some plan. "Good afternoon, Template." He was now seeming too polite compared to his attempts to be a jerk to his new 'servent'.

"Hi..." Template mumbles berore looking around. "Why did you want me to meet you here exactly?" He knew something had to be up. Why not the room they technically shared instead of a place meant to train a soldier? Clearly this was more than talking, even when one of the servers said Ink wanted to speak to him.

"I thought I'd get some training in, that's all." Ink took a few area foward, making Template watch him carefully. "A king should know how to defend himself and I need a training dummy..." Ink moved to take a sword up in his hand, inspecting it a bit. "I thought you'd be perfect."

Template grew worried. It was nice to stay here since he really had no where else to live basically, so he never really planned to go ever, but this made enough terrible memories flash in his head. He kept an eye on the sword, readying himself to dodge it if he may need to.

Ink walked over slowly, but instead of swinging his sword, he throws a punch to just under Template's ribs and cutting up. "I'll give you one tip, I love to trick people, good to know it works too." The king says as he watches Template keel over onto his knees, almost throwing up his lunch scraps from earlier.

Ink was going to walk away and conclude it there, but something grabbed his ankle and attempted to twist it wrong, making him fall over with a yelp. "You tell tips before they're needed usually..." Template mumbles, glaring down at Ink clearly with some kind of new, unknown burning fire in his eyelights as he got up from the ground.

* * *

It's been awhile since Template came to the castle. The vivid memory of the black skeleton glaring with rage was still in Ink's head whenever it decided to rear it's head, mainly when Ink ever tried to do something bad to Template. It held secrets he couldn't seem to figure out, and his skill with fighting Ink eventually came to know seemed to show a locked door to the past. Maybe it showed why and how Template held a strong face to all these bad things. Ink didn't know, but even with more sparring so Ink didn't look like he just came up with it to be mean and fake, he still couldn't unlock anything to Template.

That just drove Ink to a stronger curiosity, but the more bad things he did to Template, the more optimistic responses he would get. It felt like teasing, and it slowly made him feel more crazy. Template seemed to know it too, at least that's what Ink's mind would say.

There was one point it made him snap.

Template walked into Ink's room afrer finishing the list of chores given by the king himself, before stopping in shock at the doorway. Blood was across the floor and led to the window that was open. Blankets were ripped off the bed, the entire room was a mess. Did an assassin do this? No, it was too messy of an aftermath. Yet, it still panicked him. As trained as he knows they are, mess up sometimes happen. Maybe Ink ended up ending himself?

Template marched forward even if his thoughts weighed on his chest. He looked out the window and down, but saw no body at all. That didn't make much-

"Do I look like the kind of man who dies?" It was Ink's voice that made him realize he was rambling his thoughts out loud to himself.


	3. Intruders of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "pale breathes his potentially last words, his face as cold and impassive as ever. the revolver, which glimmers in the moon's light, cast through a golden filter to birth an artificial sunshine, clicks like a final bell toll. his grip is steady. "This is hell’s territory, and I am beholden to no gods." ///kingdom au but i challenge u to use pale!!! >:3c [represent or use the dialogue doesn't need to use the extra input inhfhdhdhdgd]"
> 
> \- prompt friend

It's been almost a week since Ink's game assassination prank, which was an attempt to scare Template into anger and it clearly worked. He would talk to Ink less and smile almost not at all. Slowly his eyes drooped as the cold winter hit the area, and he seemed half starved after a time. His bones looked brittle, as if he could fall apart and dust at any moment.

Yet, even so, he could still somewhat hold his own for a few minutes while they sparred. He never gave a plea for more food either, not even by looks. The days became very depressing after that point compared to the earlier times. Ink's "plaything" slowly started to be morning to mess with, so he stopped trying. If Template wanted to eat at the table with the lonely king, he let him, so at least he stopped looking or sounding so starved eventually. Template was better than inviting over nobles to fill the space. They nagged Ink and offered brides to marry, Ink only guessing they wanted power more than anything. As much as Ink didn't care for much and he didn't plan to fall in love at least, he didn't want a nagging, stuck up daughter of a noble. Even if he did end up marrying one, and a noble forced it just for power or riches, an assassin wouldn't be able to take him down. That was something he felt sure of. Maybe too much so.

* * *

A figure dug his knife into a castle maid's back, keeping the weapon there until he hid the body somewhere safe for it to properly bleed out. He didn't want to leave any traces yet, not until he was at his final destination of the king's room, then he'll start the war.

By his observations it was after dinner, and the king moved to his room to be alone. Not even his "pet" would be there. This should be an easy mission.

Once he was at the door, he slowly opened it to not alert the king. He didn't know if his target was sleeping or just in his room, so he tried to play it safe. Yet, he found Ink on the balcony expanding off the king's room, looking out into the night.

"I see you've finally arrive." The king unexpectedly spoke, making his assassin taken aback. "Pale, was it?" The assassin didn't respond, as creepily correct as it was. Pale just started as Ink turns his head to look at the person that planned to kill him. He waited for Pale to respond, but chuckled lightly when he didn't. "What? Shy to face someone with more power than you?"

Pale just closed the door before breaking into a sprint at the king. Ink let Pale force him to the edge of the balcony, giving a wide grin when the blade stained in his servant's blood pressed against his neck.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked how I know so much." Ink almost laughed, now not expecting a response from his blank attacker, so he continued. "You're not very good at hiding, you know I can tell when you were stalking me daily since a month ago, you stolen citizen. Error is really bad at training you apparently. Was he like God to you when he killed your parents years ago because you seem like the perfect killer?" Ink sounded mocking, but seemed to be stalling too.

Pale breathes his potentially last words, his face as cold and impassive as ever. His grip is steady on his blade. "This is hell’s territory, and I am beholden to no gods." Ink's smile grew more as he heard that and felt the knife press a bit harder. The king reacted quickly by grabbing Pale's wrist, noticing the hesitation within the little assassin and taking advantage of it. He twists Pale's wrist and him around and pins him onto the floor, taking the blade from the other's hand.

"Least you'll die smart."

* * *

Template sighed as he finished cleaning the dining table. Usually servers came to clean it up, but they didn't show up this time so he just did it for them. Where could they be? They know what happens if they miss a bit of the rountine.

Template just made his way to Ink's room, not feeling up to questioning it too much today. Yet, when he opened the door to the room, he had a rush of a feeling similar to when Ink faked his death. Ink had a blade up to what looked only like a preteen's neck, even if Ink didn't look much taller. Ink wasn't tall to start with.

"What are you doing, Ink?!" Was he trying to paint himself as a killer now, Template wonders, by killing a kid? Ink at least looked up and loosened his grip on the preteen, but keeped him pinned. Pale also looked up and over, since the blade wasn't so hard against his neck any more, and made Template able to recognize him.

"Defending myself, what else?" Ink made the snarky reply, his voice sounding cold. As much as Template didn't really like Pale or his morals, trying to teach him better before Template had reached the castle, but he was at least still a learning kid either way. Only twelve last he heard.

"Kids make mistakes and can follow the wrong path without wanting to! Just let him go, it's not worth it." Template mumbles, shaking his head a bit as he tries to make a pleading argument. Ink had listened, but didn't seem to care as he goes for Pale's neck again and makes Template panic. "He didn't choose to do this! He grew up in the same system as I did!" He yells to add on.

Ink slowly looked up, taking in the words. "Error's system?" Template nodded quickly, covering his mouth. Ink thought for another moment, glancing down at Pale below him, before tossing the knife across the room to land flatly on the floor. That explained the fire in Template's eyelights that seemed to burn, and how he was the way he was. Ink just got up from the floor, letting Pale go.

"Error said once that he would at one point send his best assassins to come kill you..." Template mumbles out, a bit muffled by his hand. "I just didn't know this soon or him..." Template gestures at Pale. "Yet now it makes sense with my absence and... His lack of care..."

Ink nodded his head slowly, thinking of something. "I guess this rebel group's project is bigger than I thought." The king looked at Pale, who was just sitting up with a dead expression. He knew what would happen if he failed, succeeded, or died. In two may the castle get more defensive than before, and in one it falls apart. "So if he wants to send gifts our way, then we'll take them or kill them."

Template was a bit frightened, but didn't say anything until he looked at Pale. "Then what do we do with him?" Ink grows an evil grin and looks at the preteen.

"He can choose. Be loyal to us or Error. Which is it, kid?" Ink's smile had a hint of bad intentions if Pale chose bad. Yet, the kid just shrugged.

"I guess with you guys is fine." Pale didn't really expect the outcome, but it worked for him either way. Ink's grin didn't go away, though.

"Perfect! I'm sure you'll be useful! For now, I know just who to give you to!" Ink seemed too excited. "Follow me!" The king starts to head off. Pale didn't question it and got up to follow, while Template stayed behind to calm himself. He can ask anything later.

* * *

A figure moved from the hall corner that had been previously cleared of people. "I see how it is." They mumbled as they watched Pale leave the room with the king. "I guess we're going with our second plan." Then, they walked away as if they were never there in the first place.

* * *

Ink knocked on a door, waiting for an answer. Pale stood in wait nearby, not having spoke since he made his choice. The door soon opened though for the two, and a tall skeleton stepped out.

"Yes, Ink?" The skeleton didn't seem fully pleased to see his king.

"Hello, Time! Got you another kid!" Ink states, gesturing to Pale. "Teach him and stuff for me, okay?" Time squinted at him.

"I get the educating, though surprising someone looks right off the streets, but what was that first part supposed to mean?" Time grumbled, two teens popping up behind him as if they had heard Ink. One was dressed in mostly yellow and the other was mostly in purple.

"You already have four kids, one more shouldn't be so bad, right?" Ink had a wide, yet bad meaning grin. Time seem mostly annoyed at Ink, though. "Even if one's pretty moody." The purple kid pouted quickly at that.

"That's not how it works. That's like comparing a warrior of years of training to fifty new ones and taking them on for training." Time responds, letting out an annoyed sigh. "But fine, I'll take him under my care anyways. If it makes you happy at least."

"Good! I'm sure he'll be fine to deal with." Ink's smile grew and then he spinned around to walk off. "Oh, and..." He stopped suddenly. "People may come for his life or just to use him again. Watch out for that, will you?" With that, Ink was walking away. Time could tell he was at least serious for that last bit.

"I see." He mumbles, looking over at Pale. "Well welcome to the group, I guess. It may feel a bit over the top at first." He explains, before starting to walk back into the room. That's when the yellow teen stepped from behind, while the purple one followed Time back in.

"So what's your name?" Yhe bright teen asked, beaming a smile. Pale was a bit surprised, not use to the friendly interaction type, but just slowly gave a smile.

"Pale. You?"

"Dream! It's nice to meet you, Pale!"


	4. Dance of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""ive been through hell and come out singing." template whispers, staring into his eye sockets, his scalding glaze the furious- yet almost smug wrath of ten million stars. (ink and temp in that kingdom au with the dialogue "I've been through hell and come out singing" used somewhere or represented by the drabble)"
> 
> \- prompt friend

Ink was made to host a ball tonight, an annual thing kings before him would do. While he saw the ball as useless, it wouldn't bother him at all if he really didn't have to attend. Since he did though, he decided to force someone else with him.

Template sat at one end of the ball because of this. He watched Dream teach Pale how to dance close by. Dream's family seemed to stick to themselves in a corner of the room compared to the main group of elegantly dressed dancers. In fact, they were even dressed more simple. The family of six occasionally switched who they were dancing with, Time even seeming happier as he laughed and danced away compared to when Ink explained him before, and Template wouldn't be surprised if it became a family of seven one day with how Pale has been so accepted.

While this family wasn't questionable since they were all well known, Pale made it be that way. Dream and him acted close, and Pale would refuse each young girl that wanted to dance with him. Template overheard his excuse as simply wanting to dance with just Dream. Pale definitely didn't exactly fit in to say the least.

Template could say that he didn't either, but for a different reason altogether. Ink had forced him to wear a dress, probably to look like some maiden for some purpose, but the reason why was still beyond Template. Whether it was to embarrass or shame him, or some other plan Ink had waiting, he didn't know.

Either way, it felt like a tipping point for Template, annoyed by having to constantly deny mens' offer to dance with them. He didn't mind the dress really by itself, but all the strangers flocking to him self overwhelming, especially when they asked questions he didn't know or just couldn't answer.

Template was glad when Ink came over, he could bet he's turned down all males in here already. Either way, maybe he could ask to leave. He would prefer it, for some ment seemed to ask again an hour or so later.

"Are you having a good time?" Ink did his dumb grin, like this was all according to plan. Template almost scoffed at him, but restrained himself.

"No." Was all Template decided to respond with. Ink chuckled, before standing beside Template.

"I'm not enjoying it either." Ink announced, watching the crowd dance about. "I tend not to enjoy these sorts of things, nor the interaction with all these nobles." Template seemed a bit surprised at first.

"You say that as a higher rank." Ink seemed to get a laugh out of that one. Template just waited for a response.

"Right, yet I am just as much as a lie as them, though I'm only here for the people of this kingdom. The nobles just want to take over or have money, that's why they offer their daughters like property." Ink slowly seemed to grow serious, subtle enough for Template to not realize when. "That's why I wish to not bother with them, hypocrite or not."

"In some situations, that makes sense, I guess..." Template tried for a good response, but that's the best he could come up with at first. "They don't seem like the best people."

"Indeed, and nor am I." Ink chuckled softly, but then ge gave a grin like he found a way to push Template's buttons. "Did you know Error use to be a noble?" Template definitely stiffened up from that, taking a bit to shake his head. "Well, he was, but he went bankrupt and threw a fit. When he came up to me as a peasent begging for money, I turned him away. I knew he gambled, so since then he's sworn mutiny, and you see what that went to."

Template tried to not make it look like he was trying not to hold back his disgust or his discomfort, but watched as Ink grew a satisfactory smile. He knew he got what he wanted, but said no more on it. Instead he just moved in front of Template and offered a hand.

"Care to dance?" Ink asked, his smile softer than before. Template hesitated for a bit, but took his hand after a moment. Ink soon had led him to the area where everyone else was dancing, managing to be in the middle of it all.

They slowly start to dance, Template growing more and more awkward. It felt like all eyes were on them, and was proven true when he looked around. Maybe it was worse to dance with the king. If he danced wrong or stepped on Ink's foot, would he be shunned? At the same time, did he really care? These nobles may only see him twice at most, right?

He just focused on Ink, who smiled at him. "I hope this isn't too much for you." Ink says, but no louder than a mumble. He had a formal tone this entire ball, making Template a bit angry with the mix of the tone and words as if he couldn't take this all alone, yet slightly nervous as well.

"I've been through hell and come out singing." Template whispers, staring into the other's eye sockets. His scalding gaze is furious, almost the triumphant wrath of ten million stars. Ink finds it almost compelling, to see how that rebellious spirit from his little 'kingdom' still shines bright within him, only restrained by its vessel. After all that Ink has tested him with, the skeleton still finds it's way to intrigue him, and annoy him. The deity, his crown on his head, continues their dance with a small smile.

"Oh really?" Ink's grin showed a plan, one Template knew he wouldn't like it. Ink danced a bit more with Template, his smile not going away, before he decided to dip the unexpecting black skeleton in his arms and pull him into a kiss. Gasps sounded off through the crowd, while most continued dancing.

A lot of things felt drowned out by Template's thoughts though, which were filled with questions, embarrassment, and confusion. He could feel his cheekbones heating up, and stay that way even when Ink pulls away. Ink even felt a slight residue of anger from earlier boiling a bit.

The king lifted Template up, or otherwise he would have never himself. Template saw Ink bow a bit in acknowledgment of the others, and then moves to leave while stilling holding the black skeleton's hand. Template allowed himself to be let out of the ballroom, glad for it.

"Why did you do that...?" Template asks once they're out of the ballroom and into an empty hall. Ink smiled at him as he stopped their walk.

"To get nobles off my back. Me not wanting to be with anyone can be a double edged sword, but hopefully they take the bait and leave me be." Ink responds, now waiting on Template, who slowly let the feeling of being used sink in. It was just a kiss, it didn't really matter in the end, did it? Then again, he might become a topic amount others, one he didn't sign up for as he's forced to he known. It's not like Template could struggle against the kiss either with eyes on them, and it would make him lose the game.

"I see..." Template mumbled and continued to allow himself to he led away and back to their room. When he basically signed up for this, he didn't really think it would go this far.

"You can at least get dressed into something else back in the room." Ink mumbles to him, looking over. Template nodded slowly, but didn't really care to so so since he mostly wanted to just lay down, and that's what he did.

Ink chuckled softly as he glanced over, before heading out of the room. It seemed on cue for Time to storm over. The king just grinned seriously at his advisor.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Time yells, glaring down Ink. The king's grin grew as he chuckled.

"Just getting nobles off me and that was my plan." Ink answers, making Time look more angry and digusted with him.

"And how far are you going to go with this plan?!" He scowled, but it didn't seem to take much effect on Ink.

"As far as I need to go. Another lie won't matter." The king states calmly and begins to walk away.

"The more lies you pile onto your tower the more it has a chance to fall!" Time yells after him, but Ink was already heading out of sight.


	5. A Noble Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he sat there quietly not making a sound. Nothing at all,It seemed as if he were dead. If he was told to do something he would get up and do it without a peep, Without a comment...... Without a smile...."
> 
> \- thebreathingeyes (tumblr & Ao3)

"Do I really have to wear this?" Template asks as he looks down at the neatly folded dress in his hands. It was at least simpler from the one he wore at the ball.

"We can't let up the lie now, can we?" Ink's grin was bothering Temolate by making him uneasy to continue following the other's ideas. "The nobles under me gave planned this dinner to to me why they're upset and would like you there as well. It would make sense to have your partner there when that's what they're upset about anyways."

Template just sighed and nodded in response. He didn't like being the reason for the problem but je could do nothing more than just go put the dress on. For both the events, Template didn't mind the dress aspect but rather Ink's plans of lies was his main concern above all else.

Template only asked a question once he got the dress on. "Are you sure the lie can keep going like this?" Ink continued to grin like things were fine.

"Haven't you noticed that I'm pretty good at lies and secrets?" He answered. "We can manate this. If not, we can always split up and I find someone different to be the partner in crime." Template looked away for a moment of silence.

"I see..." He says and pauses again. "I'll go with it then." Ink pats his head with a small chuckle.

"I can't even tell anymore if it's because of our little deal about me or if it's something else." He says, seeming a bit happy about it. "You're getting good at this." Template just shook his head and sat on Ink's bed. The king put his hands on his hips. "Come on now. The dinner is about to start."

"Oh... sorry. I didn't know." Template mutters as he gets back up. He takes Ink's hand when it's offered but nothing calms the anxiety he starts to feel as he walks down the hall with the other to the dining room.

Some of the nobles were unfortunately already there, looking at the two as they walked in. Ink smiled like nothing was wrong and Template kept a straught face to look fine.

After the two sat down, more nobles arrived. All glanced at Template, some seeming a bit angry, before sitting in a seat. The black skeleton just avoided their glances and tightened his grip on Ink's hand since they never properly let go.

The nobles and Ink talked about Template this and Template that. The mentioned one just kept his gaze and mind off them. He sat there quietly not making a sound. Nothing at all. It seemed as if he were dead almost. Without a comment... Without a smile. He ate the food when it came out and savored every bite. He didn't know the next time he get luxury level food after all.

It seemed like the nobles mostly talked about was the king not choosing at least one of their daughters anyways. It was stupid stuff to Template and even Ink thought the same. The king lost his smile once complaints had started after all. He kept making reasonable reasons for not leaving Template and even gave reasons to reject the nobles' offers of daughters he could be with instead.

Since Template wasn't paying attention much at all he was taken by surprise when he got a kiss on the cheek from Ink. Even when it happened again later he was left surprised. Temolate would pay attention for the moment it happened, as if drawn back ingo the comversation by them, before just focusing on eating instead.

"As I said, I don't really care." Ink says with a finished plate in front of him. "And I won't ever. This was a worthless meeting." He looks over at Template's plate and genuinely smiles when he sees it's empty. "Looks like dinner is over anyways. Me and my partner shall get going."

Template takes that as the cue to be ready to get up when Ink does, which isn't long after. They still held each other's hands as they went to walk out. "But your h-" While Template didn't look, he could tell by the sudden silence that Ink gave the speaker a very upset look. It was clear not to question further.

The way back to the room wasn't long since the dining room wasn't far away anyways. Ink sat on his bed and once again smiles at Template. "See? Things went fine."

Template sighed and sat on the bed next to Ink. "I guess, but what about later? When they find out?"

"We'll see. For now, let's just try not to have that happen." Ink answers simply and optimistically. He pecks Template's cheek before moving to lay down. "Just get some rest or get ready to do so. I don't care which."

Template thought for a moment before deciding he was too lazy tight now and laid back next to Ink. Luckily the dress was simple enough to be like a nightgown. The king seemed to find it a bit amusing with the small chuckle he does but Template doesn't bother to ask. He just wonders how long this will go on for.


	6. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt

Template wouldn't be able to tell much on what happened after the dinner with the nobles. He wasn't in a place to be in a political knowledge sphere as ironic as it might seem. He mostly knew what was happening through Ink and the king wasn't saying anything about it. Things felt normal to Template so he just didn't ask about it.

Things only became strange way later when Template found Ink sitting on his throne all alone. No guards, commoners, nobles, chancellors or advisors. Just Ink.

He was just staring at the other side of the throne room. There was nothing there but he watched it none the less. Template wondered what was up with him yet didn't know if he should approach. He just decided to do so since the worst could be him being told off.

"Ink?" He muttered maybe too quiet since Ink didn't respond at first. He didn't want to say it again though just in case he did hear.

"He's going to fight me with all he's got, huh?" The king said with a monotone voice. Template didn't say anything to see if Ink would continue that thought since he didn't understand what the other meant. "Error is going to war just for me, to fulfill his hatred filled goal."

Template's breath hitched at that tyrant's name. A war? Really? "What are you going to do then?"

"Wait for him here. His soldiers will busy mine as he comes to get me himself. He won't find satisfaction in hearing me be dead. I know that much." Ink sits up a bit as if confirming his resolve. "We'll just see who's better then."

* * *

Template waited a long time just outside of the throne room. He was told to leave so that if Error did come, Ink could fight his battle alone. Template didn't plan to just let Ink lose though.

Ink would get food from servants but otherwise was unbothered for a very long time. Template would sneak into the kitchen to steal food when he could and take it back to his post.

A lot of fighting happened outside of the castle so it was strangely quiet for the most part. A lot of the staff was allowed to go for a "vacation" of sorts so the castle in general was pretty empty. Template only ran into Dream's family with Pale as he got food or waited around. Dream would talk to him with the youngest twins occasionally adding something in, but usually it just helped pass the time.

The fated day finally cqme at the end of the war between the two kingdoms. Error walked his way down the throne room covered in battle scars.the kingdom of destruction was best at assassination, not close combat to this scale. He only made the battle even by his number of forces he "gathered" and trained over the years. Now he could stand in the throne room across from Ink.

"So it's finally time." Ink said in a tone like he didn't care if they ended up in a fight to the death or not. Error smiled wide and maliciously at the other.

"It's finally the day I can tear you down from that fucking high horse of yours." He responds with a sharp tone. Ink grins as he stands up and catches the sheathed sword that was behind him. Template reacts by clutching his knife he stole from the kitchen.

Template watched the two duel from his hiding spot, not planning to just join in yet. He winced when Error barely missed Ink and tightened his grip on the wall as well as his blade. Ink added battle scars to the other as he gained some of his own through slight slip ups. It almost hurt to watch.

Error managed to get behind Ink where his defense lacked. It was too late for the other to react, for he was already falling to his knees and clutching his shoulder. Error had managed to get a painful enough wound to make the king fall. That's when Template decided to make his move.

"I told you, Ink. You were destined to fall." Error said triumphantly, raising his blade. Ink seemed to close his eyes and accept it but he just seemed to be met with silence before choked gasps. After about a minute worth of time, Ink actually opened his eyes confused. Was death that quick?

He looked back to see Template breathing heavily and holding a slightly bloody and dusty knife. No, that can't be right. It was Error, who had a sword. He deal with the pain as he stood up and stumbled forward.

When he looked back again he still saw Template and the knife. The only knew thing was the piling dust in front of Template he spotted as he fell to his knees again.

Template looked surprised before rushing over to catch the other. "I'll get uou to the castle's hospital ward-" he says quickly. "Hang in there!"

Ink took a moment to register the other's presence. "I can get there myself... I don't want to bleed out on you."

"After all I've gone through because of you, you think I care about a little bit of blood?" Template responds as he rushed off. Ink laughed.

"Did you just admit I'm an ass?" Ink grinned wide.

"Oh my god. Let's just concern ourselves on whether or not a doctor is there and not that dumb deal." Template says as he leans his head down as best he could to peck the other's cheek. Ink laughed louder this time and said nothing more as if silently agreeing.


End file.
